To Love or to Lose
by Kristina Maria
Summary: My version of Matched with different characters but may bring in some from the origional story later. Tells of Ariana and her fight for love which may or may not be her matched.Any and all mistakes are my own. Please review. xx Rated T for later chapters.


_**Chapter 1**_

Life is yours, yours to chose, you pick where you live, who you love and what you do. But for some thats not the case. Since the day she was born Ariana's life had been controled, controled by others, not her family or even her friends but a group of elders who decided on everything. Who you married, where you live, when you die. It had been like this for generations, no part of life was your own and it was widely acknowledged that this was the only way to live. It was back in the 21st century all this began, the planet had reached a point of profanity, that of ludicrious propotions, famine came above respect, war was worth more than peace, murder was a daily occurance so it was decided by a ruler of each continent that they would start again. They called themelves the covenant, their aim...to control. Though starting out with all good intentions the power began to take over, they had to have everything, anything, ...everyone, which is how we came to today, we still have our 7 deciders, decendants of the covenant, all of whom have been raised for 1 purpose only. To continue the work of their forfathers. But Ariana couldn't handle it, not for any longer. The country of Cassadaia stood in the west of the continent of lust, where England used to stand. Each continent was given the name of a deadly sin to match what it was famous for before the revolution. Cassidaia has four sub ruler, those who did all the work for the 7 deciders, most called them the saviours but Ariana called the the horseman, in referance to the 4 horseman of the apocolypse which is what she saw coming. But still Ariana had to participate in the festivites of the matching.

Once every 3 months a ball is held and when a teen reaches the age of 18 they are invited to their local ball to recieve their match. For Ariana this night was tonight, her 18th birthday to be exact, her heart beat faster than ever before, the rush of adrenaline kicked in upon arival to the manor. Though Ariana felt a true hatred for this whole process, she still felt an incling of anticipation. She exitted her hourse drawn carriage like in those fairytales people used to read back in the 21st. Her hair though brown still contained a hint of auberny blonde shine which ringleted down her back, her eyes a bright shade of emerald green glistening at the site of the manor. Her choice of dress for the evening caused her much joy, a floor length strapless white dress with a silver embroided top fell delicatly from her hourglass frame.

"I can't believe were hear" spoke Ariana as she turned to face her over exited mother

"I know princess, my little girl is all grown up"

"I don't think that is what she meant dear" pronounced her father "I'm assuming she means, i can't believe your forcing me to come to this horrible shinanigan,... am i right?"

"Whatever" replied her mother "I'm looking forward to it" and with that she was off, floating up the marble starcase and out of sight

" Charlotte" her father yelled, but no responce, "looks like its just you and me kid" he said smiling at Ariana

"Perfect" she replied as they began to follow Arianas mother to the ballroom.

Upon entrance to the grand hall the pair were greated with a wave of exitment, the room was full of hyperactive teenagers and their parents, not 1 person seemed annoyed or frustrated with this horrific event but before a word could be uttered from Ariana's lips a large projected image shone upon the stage on which a glowing goblet stood. "My children" spoke the human upon the projection, "we are gathered here today to deliver each one of you lucky teens with your match, now i'm sure you are all 18 years of age so exited about this blesed occasion so lets not put it off for much longer, once your name is read place your hand upon the goblet of life and your match shall be revealed, upon completion of the task at hand a diner and ball shall be thrown so the youth can comerce with their new matches"

Ariana had turned of after " we are gathered", her eyes had wondered the room in hope of something more entrancing to watch, when her gaze fell upon a young man, not much older than herself, he had this mysterious but attractive look about him with short brown hair and bright blue eyes he looked almost royal. His gaze soon met with hers but only for a few seconds then it was broken by the shreak of her mother. The presentation had obviously ended leaving her mother with a new lease of energy. " My dear Ariana, how beautiful you are, but...if you don't stand up straight so help me god".

Each child in turn proceeded to the goblet to recieve their match, most of whom seemed pretty happy with the result, then Ariana's name was called, "Ariana Amelia Gemma Tate" the man read as she was shoved onto the stage by her over enthusiastic mother. Her hands soon found their way to the goblet and like many times before an envelope shot out of the firey object, but this one seemed different, the writing upon the front was golden surrounded by a matching golden border. She exitted the stage and stood with her parents slowly opening the envelope as she moved. Upon arival to her guardians she pulled out the papers inside and read them aloud, " I am very pleased to anounce that the match for Ariana Amelia Gemma Tate is His royal highness Prince Austin Logan Henry Tudor, this match of cource means that Ariana will become Princess of Lust, i hope you are pleased with you match, yours The Elders"

"PRINCESS" Ariana yelled, the attention of the whole ball room fell upon Ariana, each persons beady eyes fixed upon her, there was no way of getting out of this, was there?


End file.
